This is our story
by OnceUponAnatomyMinds
Summary: When Derek Morgan and Jennifer Jareau fall hard for each other, they become inseparable. But will the twists and turns that the BAU brings them tear them apart, or bring them closer? Follows events from the series closely from day one.
1. Wow

**Okay I am 100% aware that I have a few stories on here that I have not looked at or updated in a while and really shouldn't be posting another Multi-Chapter fic but this story has been in my head for weeks on end and I had to start getting it down. In just under two days I already had four functioning chapters so I thought I might as well get it on here and see where it goes.**

 **This is, to put it in short terms, a Jorgan take of the entire Criminal Minds series. From day one and is going to follow their rollercoaster or a journey. I have a lot of plans for this so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed getting it down.**

 **Please, follow, favourite and review. There will be a shout out for the best review every chapter and I will also be running competitions throughout for people to win chapter ideas and oneshots so please stay tuned for this, it's going to be a good one I hope.**

 **Without further ado, let us get on with the show.**

* * *

Derek Morgan rolled out of the unknown bed, rubbing his heavy eyes roughly as he looked around. The bright pink walls and cat pictures scattered among them only increased his confusion and it wasn't until his eyes fell on the brunette in the bed next to him, still peacefully sleeping, that the memories from the previous night flooded his hungover mind; there was a lot of tequila, a lot of lap dancing, and a lot of sex. He cringed as he slowly stood, keeping his bare body covered with one of her bed sheets, trying not to wake her as he gathered his clothes. Once fully dressed, he grabbed his wallet from the floor and left the room, searching the strangely decorated apartment for the exit. Once out the door, he felt his eyes burn as the sunlight penetrated them, his hand searching his jeans pocket for his phone. _6% battery. 06.00am_. He cursed out loud, looking up and down the street, hoping he would recognise it, needing to make his way back to the bar where his car was, get home to change and get to work all in 50 minutes. He was screwed. He walked aimlessly down the road, staring at his phone that had decided to die as he opened google maps. He was shocked when he heard a beep, a car pulling up next to him. The window rolled down and the grinning face of Elle greeted him, his cheeks flaring up as she pushed her sunglasses down her nose.

"Derek Morgan, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" She opened the door, allowing him to climb in. She could smell the tequila that was still radiating off his clothes, crinkling her nose in disgust.

"Don't say it. Can you please take me home, so I can change?" She laughed and nodded, the drive silent as he rubbed his head, the smell making his stomach churn. They pulled up outside his apartment block, Elle offering to wait for him while he ran in and got changed. In 20 minutes he was back down, showered and dressed accordingly, but still with bloodshot eyes and a banging headache.

"You look, and smell, better." She commented, Morgan scowling at her as she drove off. They had 10 minutes to get to work which, if she sped, they would make with about 30 seconds to spare.

"Are you ready to meet the new media liaison?" She asked, Morgan rolling his eyes.

"Oh please, media liaison, they have got to be kidding. It is probably going to be some old lady who smells like cats, has no legal training, and it going to try and take over our case load. Hotch is stupid for hiring someone to do a job we do perfectly fine on our own." He complained, Elle nodding in agreement.

"I agree, but I will admit, it'll be nice not having to deal with the media. They can be horrible rodents when they need a story." He laughed at her comment. Elle skidded into a parking space and the two sprinted to the elevator, their journey landing them 2 minutes to spare. They made it to level 6, just as Hotch was preparing to leave his office, practically launching themselves onto their desks as he looked up.

"BAU team to the conference room." He called, Garcia and Reid sniggering at the two out of breath, everyone meeting him and Gideon around the round table.

"As you all know, I have hired a media liaison to help us deal with our case load and handle the media while we are working a case. I understand your hostility on the arrangements but would appreciate it if you all helped me welcome her and settle her in nicely." They all shared looks as they nodded, every head turning as the conference room door opened. A tall blonde walked in, her hands clamped together in front of her nervously as she smiled at everyone.

"Team, I would like you to meet Jennifer Jareau, our new media liaison." The world around Morgan faded as he stared at the blonde, his mouth open. She was stunning, her long blonde hair pinned back in a pony tail, her side bangs shaping her face perfectly. She suited a black pencil skirt with a white shirt tucked in, her skirt fitting her hips elegantly, her figure pristine. She had the brightest smile, her cheeks rosy and her face suiting the slightest bit of make-up. Elle leaned forward and pushed Morgan's mouth shut before anyone could notice, her being first to stand and introduce herself.

"Elle Greenaway- it's a pleasure to meet you Jennifer." The two shook hands, Elle getting the feeling she would like her straight away.

"Please, call me JJ." Garcia was next to jump up, linking arms with Elle as they shook hands.

"I am so glad you are a woman, it's starting to get a bit overwhelming in here with all this man-candy." She winked, Hotch and Gideon sharing a look. Reid greeted her from the back of the group with a small wave, JJ waving back before shaking Gideon's hand and finally turning to Morgan who had yet to stand. When he did however, the wind was knocked out of her. The man stood boldly before her, his grey shirt sticking to his muscles, his pants tightly covering his crotch. He was handsome, she couldn't deny that, but his eyes were soft and delicate, a deep compassionate side lurking beneath them.

"Derek Morgan." They shook hands, electricity flying up both their arms as they connected. Gideon and Hotch were standing off in the back talking, Reid looking through a book he had brought with him, but Elle and Garcia could smell the chemistry off them the second their eyes made contact. They were going to have their fun with the pair. Everyone dispersed, Morgan offering to show JJ to her new office. As they walked through the bullpen, Garcia shouted over at Morgan as he walked past, her and Elle giggling to themselves.

"You look like you had a long night Derek. Who did you hook up with this time?" Cringing, he shot them a glare, holding the door open for JJ who laughed.

"I promise I don't always show up to work hungover. It was a rough case, so I decided to go to the bar and have a few." JJ nodded, though she frowned up at him.

"I understand, we all deserve to have a few, but you don't need to explain yourself to me." His face fell, but he knew she was right. Why should he explain himself to her? He held his hand out to the door which had a new sign on it. _Jennifer Jareau, BAU Media Liaison_. He noticed how her eyes lit up, a smile gracing his lips.

"Thank you for showing me to my office Agent Morgan." She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling in the dim corridor lighting. All he could was nod back before she disappeared into her office, slowly shutting the door behind herself. Once she was away from his gaze, she sighed heavily, leaning against the door. _Wow_ was all she could think.


	2. Huge fraternisation rule

**I'm so sorry for the slow updates! If I am not working, I am in Uni and hardly get a second to myself these days.**

 **Don't forget to review and enjoy!**

* * *

It was coming to the end of JJ's first week with the BAU, but Elle and Penelope had yet to deviate a plan to get the blonde and their chocolate wonder together properly. They could see how one longed for the other in the stares they gave each other while the other wasn't looking but neither had yet to realise. JJ was sitting in Penelope's office eating their lunch, Elle in a meeting leaving the two alone. Although her and Elle had developed a bond, there was something between the two blondes that was special.

"You are so boring with your salad." JJ moaned as she put another chip on her BLT, Garcia cringing as she crunched into the oddly formed baguette.

"Some of us don't have a body like you JJ and have to actually have a balanced diet." JJ rolled her eyes, sending Garcia a sideways grin, her mouth full of bread making the technical analyst gag, though the two were sent into a burst of laughter straight after. Agent Anderson knocked on the open door, Garcia spinning around on her chair, smiling up at him.

"I have your case report from Agent Gideon that needs filling out." He handed a brown file to Penelope, the blonde fluttering her eyelashes up at him before he left.

"Thank you, Grant." She cooed after him, the man smiling. JJ watched the two interacting with a frown, Garcia believing this would be an appropriate time to get some more intel on the blonde for her mission.

"Wouldn't you just like to ride that piece of man-candy?" She slurred, JJ tilting her head as she thought.

"I guess, if he didn't work here anyway." This caused Penelope to mimic her frown, taking another bite out of her salad.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the FBI has a huge fraternisation rule set in place. It's strictly forbidden to even date a fellow colleague let alone, 'ride his man-candy'." Rolling her eyes, the blonde leant back in her chair, staring down her new friend.

"So, you are telling me that you would ditch dating one of our supper hot colleagues because you are afraid of Hotch?" Without hesitation, JJ nodded, it all making sense to Garcia now. JJ stared at him unnoticeably and silently longed for Derek because she was afraid if she made something too obvious, Hotch would have her job. _She is so cute and young_ she thought with a smirk.

"Did you know that one of the founders of the BAU had an affair with our section chief not long before he retired?" She wondered out loud, JJ almost chocking on her baguette.

"Wait, _the_ David Rossi, had an affair with Erin Strauss? No way!"

"Ah, so you know of David Rossi?"

"Well duh! He is my hero. He is the reason I joined the FBI in the first place. I went to one of his book readings when a lecture was cancelled and absolutely fell in love. Not with profiling per-say but with the BAU on a whole. He was one of my signatures when I fought for the media liaison position to be opened." Garcia quirked an eyebrow, shocked at the woman's awe of the man.

"Well, that very man broke one of the rules he fought to be put down. I think if he can do such a thing and still be one of the most respected men within the FBI, you can ride some man-candy." This left JJ to her thoughts as she finished her food and left Garcia to do paperwork. Maybe Garcia was right? But it didn't matter anyway because the only man-candy she wanted probably didn't even like her- so why should she risk her career for someone who probably had a lengthy list of women waiting for him. It wasn't a surprise to find that _he_ felt the same way. Derek Morgan was completely star struck by the blonde but was 99% sure she was in a relationship. No woman that gorgeous could be single, he was sure of it.

Garcia sat in her office plotting and plotting, when finally, it hit her. JJ was coming to the end of her first week and would probably have a huge report due in for Strauss about how she was coping with the new job title. If she could somehow interrupt JJ from writing her report and get her alone with Derek, maybe sparks would fly- or maybe they would both have her head, but it was worth a shot. Near the end of the day, the blonde questioned JJ on when her report was due and much to her luck, JJ had to have it on her desk by the following night. It was just the right amount of time for her and Elle to plan out how they would go around it.

The next day, JJ was stuck in her office perfecting her report while Derek was running late as per usual. This gave Elle enough time to empty out Derek's desk draws of any pens possible except one, and for Garcia to empty the printer of all it's paper. The day went on, Garcia backwards and forwards from the coffee machine claiming she hadn't slept well last night but, she was waiting for JJ to go into the printer room. 3. came and finally JJ emerged from her office and headed to print off her report. Garcia nodded at Elle who set their plan into motion.

"Hey Derek, can I borrow a pen?" Nodding, he searched around but couldn't seem to find one much to his confusion.

"I don't think I have one." Reid sat up, holding out a pen for Derek to hand to Elle. As fast as lightening, Penelope swooped in and snatched the pen out of Reid's hand, him and Derek darting their eyes at the blonde in frustration.

"Thank you, Genius, I needed this." She started scribbling on her hand, Derek still bewildered as he looked to Elle who was battering her eyelashes at him.

"Can you please go and get me a box of pens from the store cupboard down the hall? My pen just ran out of ink and I need to finish this case report." He groaned, getting up from his chair, storming out of the bullpen. Not five seconds later, JJ came fast paced towards them, her stress lines prominent on her face.

"Do you know where the paper is stored? The printer has none in whatsoever and I have a 25-page report due into Strauss in 2 hours." Reid frowned, looking up from his paper once again.

"That's odd. I remember Fred putting in a huge stack yesterday afternoon." Garcia just shrugged, Elle rolling her eyes at Reid.

"I am pretty sure Fred gets all of his paper from the storage cupboard down the hall." Elle said, JJ not hearing Reid's response as she headed straight to it.

"What are you two up to?" He questioned, Garcia giving Elle a high-five before slipping away. She just saw the back of JJ going into the cupboard, quickly running up and sliding the door closed so neither inside would notice. She turned the lock and whistled as she walked to her office.

* * *

Derek was searching high and low for a damn box of pens, not seeing anything except for stacks of toilet roll, toilet cleaning supplies and a few first aid kits. He was about to leave when JJ came hurtling into the room, almost knocking Derek over.

"Oh my God, Agent Morgan I am so sorry!" JJ threw her hand over her mouth, Derek's shocked expression switching to a comforting smile, his hands going up in the air.

"Don't worry about it. Are you in a hurry?" He laughed slightly, the two too interested in the other's eyes failing to notice the door close at the side of them.

"Kind of. I have a 25-page report due into Strauss at and I went to print it then, but the printer has no paper in. I was sent here by Elle to get some." Derek sighed, smacking his forehead with his palm, JJ frowning.

"What?"

"I was sent in here by Elle to grab a box of pens. Let me tell you there is no paper in here and no pens." Frowning, JJ crossed her arms over her chest, laughing nervously.

"Why would she do that?" He had a hunch, but there was no way in hell he would share it with JJ.

"I don't know." He replied shortly, JJ's forehead sweating.

"Well, as much as this has been a lot of fun, I need to find some paper." She sent him a quick smile, grabbing the door handle and pushing, though the door never budged.

"Woah what?" She gasped, pushing again, wriggling the doorknob stressfully. Derek leant against the back wall, shaking his head.

"That door isn't going to open JJ." She ignored him and carried on.

"No, it has to. My report is due at . Strauss will have my head if I don't get this to her." Although Derek was impressed with Garcia and Elle's tactics, what they had done could have profound consequences and he would be sure to give them a telling off when they get out. JJ had resulted in bagging on the door, hoping someone would hear them, but after about five minutes of shouting she knew that if nobody had heard them then, it would be doubtable they would hear her if she continued.

"Does this door have an automatic lock? I mean, it's a cleaning cupboard so I guess it's safety first, but we are all adults here. It isn't like we are protecting children from the cleaning products and people can get stuck in here easily which is no good. Do you have your phone?" She looked at him, annoyed at how calm he seemed to be.

"No, I left it on my desk. I guess we are going to have to wait until someone clogs up a toilet." He joked, though JJ was no impressed.

"You think this is funny? My job could be on the line here and you are laughing about this stupid position we have been put in? I can see you are hiding something so why don't you just spill and tell me why we are in here?" She snapped, Derek looking away without an answer, JJ groaning.

"Right, you don't know." She replied, sitting down on one of the shelves, resting her head in her hands. Derek looked up, his eyes falling as he took in how desperate she was to get out. He sighed, standing up straight, starting to bang on the door. She looked up, tilting her head as she watched him.

"Hello, anyone! Hello!" He continued like this for as long as JJ could watch without feeling guilty. She could see his hands going red with all the banging, standing up to approach him. She was inches away from him, jumping when he suddenly turned around, their faces closing in on each other. She blushed, turning her head slightly, though neither could rip themselves away from the other.

"You're right, nobody can hear us." She commented, Derek nodding. She felt bad for going off on him like she did, Derek seeing the guilt in her eyes.

"It's okay, I know you are stressed. We have all had that dreaded report due into Strauss. She can be intimidating." She laughed, nodding along, turning her head so she could look back up at him again. They stayed like this for a few minutes, neither wanting nor daring to move. JJ had a sudden burst of confidence as she continued to stare into his dark eyes, her lips eager to connect with his.

"Nobody can hear us." She repeated, Derek frowning, wondering what was going on in that brilliant mind of hers.

"You said." He joked, though he couldn't finish his small laugh that followed as JJ wrapped her hand around his neck and engulfed his mouth in hers. He was shocked at first, though it only took seconds for him to melt into her, the two passionately kissing and battling for dominance until they finally broke for air, JJ smiling up at him.

"I had no idea." She whispered, Derek shrugging.

"I thought you had a boyfriend." JJ burst out laughing, shaking her head.

"I definitely do not have a boyfriend."

"Good." He grinned before kissing her again, this time picking her up by her thighs, JJ's legs wrapping around his waist for support. He pressed her up against the wall, his hands running through her hair, hers staying interlocked around his neck. The two never broke for what seemed like hours until finally he released her, their foreheads pressed together.

"How about we get out of here and get your report to Strauss?" She laughed and nodded.

* * *

Garcia and Elle sat in her office grinning, watching the two love birds in the midst of a making out session via a small camera in the corner of the supply closet.

"Okay, I have to admit, I didn't think this would work so I have to give it to you Pen, you are good." Elle commented with a smirk, Penelope standing, bowing mockingly making Elle burst out into a fit of laughter.

"They don't call me the Bureau's cupid for nothing." She grinned, Elle frowning as she looked up at the blonde.

"Nobody calls you that." Garcia responded by smacking Elle's arm, the woman wincing.

"Well, they will soon." She spat back playfully. The two looked back at the screen, Derek and JJ now banging on the door again, though the two looked a lot less tense than they did when they first noticed the door was locked.

"How about we let them out?" Garcia pondered, Elle nodding, leaving the office, strolling towards the door. To be fair, she knew they had continued banging and couldn't hear them so it's a good thing her and Garcia had been watching otherwise they would have probably been stuck in there for a lot longer. Clearing her face of any humour, she unlocked the door and swung it open, Derek almost toppling over her as he had been pressed against the door banging. She frowned, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Where is my pen?" She complained, Derek letting out an exasperated laugh, JJ groaning.

"Where is the paper?" With a grin, she pointed to the printer room, which had been refilled while the two were making out, JJ all but sprinting towards it.

"She could have lost her job." He scolded, Elle shrugging.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He raised an eyebrow at her, walking past. Before reaching the bullpen, he called after her, a smirk on his face.

"Thank you both."


	3. Erm, plans

**I am so sorry for those who tried to read this when I posted the chapter a few hours ago. For some reason when I moved the document from my folders to my doc manager on here, it brought along a load of code. This should hopefully be normal now, and again, I am sorry for those who attempted to read it when I first posted it.**

 **Don't forget to drop me a review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

JJ had been working at the BAU for two months now, and her relationship with the team individually and on a whole, was sparking beautifully; Hotch couldn't help but notice how, on some level, she seemed to connect with everyone. She and Reid were like siblings- she always took a few minutes out of her day to ask him how the book he was reading were going, or if he had come to any new scientific developments over the night. He could tell that it meant a lot to the genius that he had someone to 'nerd out' to. She, Elle and Garcia obviously clicked the second she joined due to the fact she was woman, but individually they were also forming bonds which he appreciated. Elle always brought her a coffee every morning, knowing exactly what she wanted after just a day of offering, and though it was small, it was enough to make an impact on her. Garcia seemed to be her new best friend. The two left together nearly every day they weren't on a case and, well, Hotch didn't really want to know what they got up to outside of work but the bags under their eyes the next day showed a lot. Gideon would take an hour out of his day to go and sit in her office, which he presumably thought was to help with her paperwork load. Even with himself, she always made him a coffee at and would bring it up to him, ask him how his day was, or how Haley and Jack were doing. It was a nice five-minute break he treasured. With Morgan however, it was noticeable to everyone that what they shared was something more unique. The sly looks and grins were one thing, but when the texts started, Hotch knew he was going to have his hands full with the two agents. He stood on the balcony and watched everyone talk amongst themselves. The last case had been a hard one, so he was allowing them the few moments of peace and tranquillity before throwing their paperwork in their faces. Garcia was laughing with Elle on the side, Gideon and Reid arguing over a chess match they had while on their way home yesterday, whereas Morgan was grinning slyly down at his phone. Though the other team members were oblivious to who he was texting, Hotch knew straight away. And, because he could see JJ outside the bullpen also texting sporting a similar smirk to his. He watched Morgan look up and make eye contact with her, before she slipped away to her office. Excusing himself, Morgan slipped out of the bullpen and followed. Hotch knew he should bring the two in for a stern talk but for the moment, he would let them enjoy it. His team worked themselves to the bone and he knew that a little escape was deserved, for them all. Besides, for all he knew, they might not be doing anything wrong- a little banter was allowed. He couldn't excuse them of anything with the evidence he had, so why should he bother.

Outside of the bullpen, Morgan knocked on JJ's door, opening it up to see an empty office. Frowning he went to turn around and leave when two arms snaked around his chest, a grin spreading across his face as he heard the door close over, turning to see JJ hiding in the corner greeting him with a mischievous smile. Without hesitation, Morgan dove in for a hungry kiss, JJ falling into his arms happily as she kissed him back. The two had been meeting in similar circumstances over the past few weeks after their incident in the storage closet, whether it be him sneaking into her office, her beckoning him to that very closet or him surprising her in the printing room for a twenty second make-out session. They pulled apart, Morgan pulling back so JJ was at arm's length.

"How is your case load going?" He asked, JJ rolling her eyes at the thought of her paperwork stacking up behind him.

"A few maybe's, a lot of one-time kills. I can see one possibly taking us to Oregon for a few days, but I am not 100% sure yet."

"Well, if they stay maybes for another day, would you consider going on a date with me, tonight?" JJ's mouth opened in shock, her head tilting to the side. Derek Morgan, asking her out on a date. She couldn't help but fall back into her first impression of _wow._

"Derek Morgan, I would be honoured." She could see his tense shoulders relax and laughed, allowing him to peck her lips one more time before departing her office. She found herself thinking of him all day, going about her usual, daily tasks with him on her mind. She purposely brushed past him when walking to Hotch's office with his daily coffee, somehow brought up his name in her conversation with Gideon, sat next to him as she spoke to Reid on his latest read, she couldn't stay away. But as the day came to an end, she found herself torn with the option of a date with Derek or a possible family inhalator. With her job and the safety of others obviously coming first, she collected the file and headed up to Hotch for a second and final opinion. She knocked on his door, walking in on his call.

"Hey Hotch, can I get your second opinion on this case?" He nodded, closing the file he was reading as she sat opposite him.

"What is the case?" She handed him the file as she started speaking.

"A man shot his four family members in the head and has ran- the sheriff is currently on the lookout for him but isn't sure if he is going to turn himself into a family inhalator, so he sent me the file. It seems he woke up one night and decided enough was enough and shot his wife in the head while she was sleeping, then proceeded to kill his twin girls and older son who were all still awake watching a film in the twin's room. The boy must have put up a fight because he has one gunshot wound to the leg, another to the stomach, then again in the head. The bullet that went through his leg went straight through and caught one of the girls on the arm. I am guessing this distracted the boy leading to him being shot in the stomach then in the head for safe measures. Both girls were then shot in the head from behind, so I am guessing he made them turn around, so he couldn't see them. I mean, the intentions are remorseful, so I am guessing that he regrets it but the fact that he has ran counts against that, because he would have just turned himself in." Hotch was highly impressed with her profiling skills, showing that she must have been thinking about the case all day to have come to such conclusions, but continued to go on with her mind set.

"He might fear what lies inside. I mean, killing your wife is one thing- a lot of wife murderers will probably be inside egging him on- but killing your twin 8-year-old girls and 14-year-old son is another. Is he on the run though? He could have gone somewhere to kill himself."

"The police had spotted him on CCTV as his work about two hours ago. He had packed up some stuff and left with a bag. He is a law attorney, so he could have grabbed his go-bag for travels and might be fleeing the country. I just, I can't see him going in for more kills. He is reckless and clearly has no idea what he is doing."

"I agree. Send over a preliminary profile to them but advise them we don't think he is out for more blood. Tell them to get his picture out and warn families to stay vigilant but they have no cause for concern now." She nodded, grabbing the file, heading out of the office.

"Thank you Hotch, have a great night. Send my love to Haley and Jack." He smiled and nodded, watching her leave before slowly starting to pack up his stuff. JJ sent off her email and grabbed her bag, locking her office. She turned, surprised to see Garcia waiting for her.

"Penelope? What are you doing?" The blonde frowned, JJ looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"It's Wednesday- movie night?" JJ face palmed with a groan, looking up at her best friend apologetically.

"I'm so sorry Pen, I totally forgot and made, erm, plans." The blonde bounced curiously at her hesitation, going towards her with a whisper.

"Plans with a boy?" Rolling her eyes at the childish conclusion, JJ nodded, Penelope jumping around eagerly.

"How exiting! I have to go and get Elle- we will help you get ready." She dragged JJ to the bullpen, leaving her by the door as she ran to get Elle who was packing up. She paused as she looked Derek up and down who looked exceptionally happy. With squinted eyes, she tapped his shoulder, the man turning.

"Baby girl, what can I do for you?" He cooed, Penelope rolling her eyes.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come around for a movie night?" Knowing he couldn't decline plans with his baby girl, she cornered him, shocked at his response.

"I can't tonight, I have erm, plans. Rain check?" He blew her a kiss and disappeared, not noticing her eyes go wide as she turned to stare at JJ who was shaking her head repeatedly at the blonde.

"Oh, my, GOD!" JJ ran to her, wrapping her hand around her mouth, grabbing Elle's arm.

"We have to leave, now." She begged, the brunette nodding in confusion as she helped JJ drag a giggling Garcia out of the BAU and into JJ's SUV. The drive to her apartment was painful, Elle asking none-stop what was going on while Garcia continued to gasp and giggle to herself, JJ 100% ready to run her car into a lamppost. It was going to be a long three hours.


	4. The dress

**I am so sorry for the long delay! Uni is a mess at the moment and I have assignments coming out of my ears. Plus, I am having some troubles in life in general at the moment but I am hoping to start picking myself back up again when I finish Uni on the 17th of May.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy reading it! Don't forget to drop me a review at the end.**

* * *

Once the three were finally at JJ's, the blonde felt relieved to be out of her cramped SUV due to Garcia giggling the majority of the way home and Elle questioning what was actually going on. _Damn Derek for being so predictable and obvious._ Elle grabbed the blonde on her way to her bedroom, stopping her in her tracks.

"Are you going to explain what the hell is going on now? She looks like she is on drugs!" She waved her hands in Garcia's direction worryingly, JJ laughing slightly at her best friend who was still laughing to herself.

"Care to explain Penelope?" JJ said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"JJ and Derek are going on a date!" She exclaimed excitedly, Elle raising her eyebrows at JJ to confirm, the blonde nodding.

"It is not a big deal. We are going for a meal and that is it, nothing will probably even come from it." She tried to shake off the idea of having something more with Derek, but Elle was good at her job and she could see how excited JJ was and how she felt for Derek. She nodded, clicked her fingers and grinned, grabbing her hand.

"Let's get you ready for your date!" Garcia squealed and grabbed JJ's other hand, the two dragging her into her bedroom.

"Right, what time is he picking you up?" JJ looked at her watch, her eyes widening at how little time she actually had.

"8. !"

"Don't worry. That gives us an hour and a half to get you ready. I want you to go and get a shower; you have twenty minutes. Myself and Elle will coordinate an outfit and what to do with your beautiful golden locks." Sighing, JJ nodded and headed towards the bathroom.

"Where do you keep your wine Jayje? I will have a large glass waiting for you when you get out." Elle asked, JJ already getting undressed, dumping her blazer on the chair in the corner of her room.

"I have a cabinet in my office. Grab a bottle of red." Nodding, she ushered her into the bathroom, looking to Garcia who was already in the blonde's wardrobe.

"For a hotty like herself, her wardrobe is so bleh! I am guessing Derek is going to go all out with this date, so she needs something to knock the wind out of him. All I am finding in here is work clothes and ripped jeans with sweatshirts!" Garcia complained, Elle rolling her eyes, leaning in the doorway to JJ's walk in wardrobe.

"Do you think this is going to work? Her and Derek I mean. This is really out of character for him. Since when does he plan and profusely organise dates for women?" Penelope looked up, noting the concern on the brunettes face.

"I know what you mean, but isn't that a good thing. He is going all out for her, maybe he genuinely likes her. Plus, I doubt he would lead her on, because I have a feeling Hotch and Gideon would have his head on a stick if he left her in the dirt, plus, imagine what we could do to him." She winked, Elle laughing, knowing she was right. Sensing her hesitation still, Penelope stopped again, looking to her friend.

"I am 99% sure Derek is going to go all out to make this work. And if he doesn't and he messes up, JJ will have everyone on the team behind her. She is probably the most lovable person any of us has ever met, and I cannot see anyone taking his side if something goes south. Trust our babies, they can handle themselves. Though I do think we should take JJ out for a shopping spree soon, her wardrobe is stressing me out." Rolling her eyes, Elle walked away to grab the wine, heading into the blondes office. She looked around and headed towards the large cabinet in the corner, opening the doors, a huge grin spreading across her face as she called Garcia into the room, the stress practically falling from her face as he took in the three dress bags hanging loosely in the cabinet.

"Oh, they are gorgeous!" Penelope exclaimed, unzipping each one to look at. She picked up her favourite and pointed towards the wine cabinet behind the door before her and Elle skipped back to the bedroom happily, coordinating a hair style and accessories to the dress. 15 minutes later, JJ appeared back in the bedroom wrapped in a towel, her wet hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. She accepted the glass of wine happily, looking seemingly content before she spotted the dress bag on the bed, her smile faltering slightly.

"Where did you find that?" She looked almost disgusted to see it, the two sharing a look before looking back to her in confusion.

"In a cabinet in your office. I was trying to find the wine but that cabinet was hidden behind the door and I missed it when walking it." Elle explained, Penelope continuing. "You look like we have just dragged out a skeleton from your closet. Are we missing something?" JJ looked uncomfortable all of a sudden, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling vulnerable in the situation she had been thrown into. She trusted her friends more than she had trusted anyone in her life and wasn't sure why she was so hesitant to tell the tale.

"When I was in the FBI academy, I started dating a third year in my first; he was training to join Special Forces so was there for an extra few years. He was from a rich family so whenever we went out he would go all out; hiring fancy cars, booking tables in expensive restaurants. I grew up with the bare minimum so I looked really out of place while we were out, like I didn't belong. Whenever we went to his parents balls they would look at me like I was living on the streets, like I was a tramp and I hated it. I was getting by, working weekends to pay rent in my own apartment, and I wasn't in any debt because I was there on a scholarship but when I was around his family I felt worthless. I saved up some money and for our 6 month anniversary I went out and bought these three really expensive dresses. I loved them and felt amazing while wearing them, but when it came to our meal and I showed up in this red dress, he kept pointing out everything that was wrong with me. He said my shoulders were too broad for a girly dress like that, and that my thighs were too big and my hips made the dress bulge and my back fat was horrible to look at. I felt really self-conscious and after that night he only continued to undermine everything about me; the way I looked, my intelligence. At one point I was going to drop out of self-defence class because he told me the course wasn't for women like me. One day, we were due to go out for a bit and I met him at my apartment. I was feeling slightly okay that day considering how much he had been bringing me down and decided to bring him in a doughnut and coffee from the store. Before letting me explain they were his, he proceeded to hit me and tell me that I was too fat for food like that and I should learn when to stop. I kicked him out that day and didn't see him again after that. I haven't touched the dresses since, but could never find the will to get rid of them." Elle and Penelope were frozen in silence, trying to process the painful story their friend had confided in them with. They looked at how scared the woman looked, wondering how someone could have treated someone like her so horrendously. Snapping out of her shocked state, Elle approached her and wrapped the woman in her arms, stunned at how small she looked in that moment of vulnerability.

"JJ listen to me, you are an incredible and beautiful young woman, and he was an ass to even think anything of those sorts about you. You don't have to be a profiler to see how much Derek adores you and I know that you could roll up in a pair of pyjamas and slippers, and he would still think the world of you." Penelope nodded, going up to her, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"I know for a fact Derek is going to be knocked off his feet when he sees you." Laughing, JJ wiped away the stray tear that had rolled down her cheek and nodded, sitting down at her dressing table, allowing Elle and Penelope to work their magic. She took pride in her appearance, that nobody doubted, but when it came to make-up and dressing fancy, she was a lost soul. She was grateful to have Penelope and Elle at her aid. 45 minutes later, Penelope and Elle were sitting on JJ's sofa patiently waiting for the blonde to emerge from her bedroom. They had done her make-up and hair, and it was just down to JJ putting on the dress and shoes. Finally, they heard the bedroom door open and JJ walked down the hall, the two whistling in awe. She had on a long black dress, a slit down the left leg, the right side not having a strap. Her hair was curled and half was pinned back with a black slide, the rest of the curls falling gracefully down her bare shoulder. She had silver heels on to match the plain bangle on her wrist and the large hooped earrings in her ears. She held a small black clutch bag in front of her, smiling slightly when she saw her friends faces.

"Does it look okay?" She asked, Elle placing her hand on her heart.

"We did good Pen." The other blonde nodding, pretending to whip a tear away as she rested on Elle's shoulder. "She looks hot." Rolling her eyes at the pair who had clearly had too much to drink, she went to comment on their over dramatics, though she suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights when the doorbell went, Penelope clapping eagerly. When JJ never made any sign of moving, Elle rolled her eyes and ran towards her, pushing her to the door.

"You are going to do great. We will be waiting here to hear all the details when you get home." Penelope said, the two disappearing into the kitchen as JJ opened the door. Derek was sporting a black tux, no tie, with a few of his shirt buttons undone. He had a wide smile on his face, though his jaw hit the floor when he took JJ in. She looked like an angel, his heart skipping a beat as he held his hand out to her.

"Catching flies Derek?" She mocked, Derek gulping slightly before laughing dryly, trying to catch his breath.

"You look so beautiful." He managed to whisper, JJ squeezing his hand with a smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself handsome." Finding his posture again, he grinned, guiding her to the car that he parked outside her house. Once she was in, he hopped in the driver's side, taking one last look at her making her frown.

"Are you okay?" He nodded, squeezing her thigh before turning the ignition in the car.

"Yes, I am perfect."

* * *

 **Isn't Derek adorable. The next chapter is their date... I wonder what secrets will come out ;)**

 **Until next time, don't forget to review!**


	5. 21 questions

**This chapter is ridiculously long but I couldn't find a good place to cut it in half so I apologise for that in advance.**

 **I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to drop me a review at the end.**

* * *

The drive was filled with small talk about their day, JJ explaining the case that she had considered taking and Hotch's thoughts on it.

"Hotch was right, but I don't know, I feel like I am killing someone with every case I decline, even though I know I can't take them all." She said, Derek looking over at her when they stopped at a red light.

"Jayje, you have the hardest job out of all of us, it's alright to be effected by it sometimes. You are good at what you do, and considering you fought for the position the way you did, you are passionate and you shouldn't feel like you are letting anyone down." She smiled at his compassion, nodding her thanks.

"How was your paperwork?" He shrugged, pulling back off when the light turned green.  
"It was what it was. I got it all done which is what matters. I hate leaving paperwork over night knowing I have to get it down before the deadline the next day. It's refreshing going into something new, even if it is just a fresh pile of paperwork." She agreed, quite enjoying the variety she gets while dealing with the different cases on her desk. They finally pulled up outside a three story restaurant in the city, Derek parking along the road. He jumped out, opening JJ's door, taking her hand. He led her up the steps and to the waiter on the door.

"Table for 2 under Morgan." He said, the man looking to his sheet, smiling and looking back up.

"If you would follow me." He led them straight to an elevator, taking them to the third floor. They were taken to a table by a large window, the view beautiful showing the city lit up in the night, the sky clear and full of stars.

"Would you like to order your drinks?" The waiter asked as they settled on the table, passing the two their menus.

"A water for me, and a red wine for the lady?" He looked to JJ to be sure, smiling when she nodded. Once the waiter left them alone, JJ grabbed Derek's hand, a concerned frown on her face

"Derek I cannot let you pay for all of this. It's beautiful in here and I love it more than anything but I won't let you pay for it all." He shook his head, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

"I'm glad you like it Jay, but the bill has already been paid." Her jaw dropped open slightly, Derek laughing.

"You're kidding?" He shook his head, JJ looking at him in pure awe.

"Derek I cannot begin to express how happy I am. This is genuinely amazing." He was proud at how he had impressed her, the look on her face speaking a thousand words.

"So, besides the fact that your desk is an organised mess and you used to live in Pennsylvania, I don't know anything about you Jennifer Jareau. How about we play 21 questions?" He joked, JJ laughing, pulling back her hand challengingly.

"You're on, Derek Morgan. You go first." She offered, the two pausing to thank the waiter for their drinks and look at the menu to order.

"I will have the steak and side salad please." JJ handed her menu back, Derek torn between two, JJ laughing at his thinking face.

"I'll take the chef's specialty burger with a side of fries please." Nodding and departing, the two looked back at each other to start their game.

"Okay JJ, what is your all-time favourite song?" She rolled her eyes at how cliché he was being but obliged, thinking for a second before answering.

"Probably Blackbird by the Beatles. I have my odd favourite song throughout the years but nothing beats Blackbird. How about you." He thought, taking a sip of his water.

"I would have to say With or Without you by U2. They are my favourite band."

"I love U2! But I have to admit, One Tree Hill is my favourite song by them." They talk a little about music, the two getting a feel for the others taste. When the round of starter breads came around, the topic of conversation had changed, it being JJ's turn to ask a question.

"Okay, what is your favourite childhood memory?" He sits for a while and thinks, buttering a slice of bread thoughtfully.

"When I was 8, we all went on a family trip to the carnival that had opened outside of town. It was like one of those stupid carnivals with rides that are definitely not safe, and rip off stalls that would drain naive parents of their money. Sarah was 10, and Desiree was 6 so we were a handful when together. My dad took us on every ride, took us to every stall, and by the end of the day we went home with a lot of crap that we never used! There is a picture of us from the end of the day, stuffed animals all over the floor by the car, I have a fish in one hand, a balloon in the other. I think Sarah has three other fish, candy floss and Desiree is clutching onto a stuffed giraffe about the same height as her! It was just one of those days that me and my sisters will look back on, and no matter what, not get sad, because it was too good of a day to taint." JJ couldn't help but stare at Derek with wholehearted affection as he told the story, her heart throbbing at seeing him so sweet and sentimental.

"That's so sweet Derek. You all seem really close. Do you miss your dad a lot?" JJ remembered when researching the team that a Hank Morgan article appeared showing the death of a Chicago PD officer. She wasn't sure of the exact details but the article did inform her that a young child of the age of 10 was there when it happened. With the way Derek was with his job, she had a hunch it was him, but would never bring it up without his permission.

"Yeah, it was harder when I was little. I resented him a little bit for being a cop, but now that I am an FBI agent, I understand a lot more why he died and what happened exactly. I was only a kid and when I saw it all happening, I didn't know how to comprehend it all. I admire him a lot." She smiled, grabbing his hand, his heart skipping a beat. They looked at each other for a few moments before he cleared his throat, the two being interrupted by the waiter coming back with their food. They thanked him and he was on his way again, the two digging in slowly.

"So, how about you. Favourite childhood memory." Derek noticed how when JJ began, she didn't think for anywhere near as long as he did to dig one out, her voice little of emotion.

"Probably my 10th birthday. I had never been given a present off my parents before so, I was overjoyed when I woke up and found a rusty old scooter by the front door. I insisted we spend the day at the park and we all set out and didn't end up coming home until it was dark out! I bounced between my scooter and the swings all day, though I did go home with a few cuts on my knees but I had never had a scooter so I thought it was all worth it and didn't complain. On the way back we picked up some ice cream and that to me completed the day. It was just an average day but to us, it meant the world."

"You had never received a present before your 10th birthday?" JJ cringed at the question, swallowing the chunk of steak she had inhaled roughly.

"We weren't really the present giving type of family. But ever since I can remember, on my birthday every year my sister would come into my room at midnight and let me wear her favourite necklace for the day. I would hide it under my shirt and ignore my dad when he asked me why I was extra happy that day. Some years they would forget it was even my birthday, other years I would get to have an extra slice of pizza for dinner but I was never bothered. It was only my birthday if I had on my sister's necklace." Derek tried to hide his shock at how horrendous her childhood sounded, but JJ could see it on his face. He wasn't very good at hiding it, you didn't have to be a profiler to see the strain behind his eyes. The two were interrupted by Derek's phone buzzing on the table. He blushed, apologising as he ended the call, but just as quickly as he picked his fork back up, his phone buzzed again, JJ laughing at the clear frustration on his face.

"You can answer it Derek, I know that if it were me and Hotch was called about another case you would be fine with it." He shook his head, laughing slightly as he slid his now turned off phone into his pocket.

"No trust me, it isn't that important. I told my mom I was taking you out tonight and she hasn't stopped hassling me for details." JJ raised her eyebrow, taking a sip of her wine.

"You told your mom we were going on a date?" He nodded sheepishly, JJ grinning.

"Apparently I can never stop talking about you, so when I told her I was taking you out for a meal well that was it!" The two laughed together, JJ in awe at how, outside of the office, he was very family orientated and didn't seem to care about much else.

"You should have answered her Derek! You have such a beautiful relationship with her, plus, that fact that you talk about me to her is extremely adorable!" He laughed, shrugging slightly.

"I'm sure you talk about me to your family members as well." JJ looked away slightly, Derek noticing how her face fell ever so slightly.

"I don't have many living members left. I don't have any, actually." She laughed slightly, realising how much she was killing the mood with every question Derek asked, that not being her intention in the slightest. "I am so sorry. I keep destroying the somewhat happy mood. You have every excuse to get up and leave." She was shocked when Derek grabbed her hand, her blue eyes looking up to meet his dark, chocolate ones.

"It's my fault. I didn't mean to pry."

"You didn't pry. I guess you need to know these things. It's just, I don't really have any friends so, I don't have to talk about it often. Well, I don't talk about it at all." He pulled back, sat upright and held his hands out, a small smile on his face.

"My ears are all open JJ." She let out a small breath, frowning slightly, wondering how to start the dreaded conversation.

"My mother was depressed. She lived on antidepressants and was never herself. She hardly ever left her bedroom, only to make dinner every few days in a week. My dad was an abusive drunk, always sitting on the couch with empty bottles and cans everywhere. Everyone in the town knew what he was, but nobody had the courage to speak up about it. When my sister was 17, I was only 11. It was a seemingly normal night; I was doing homework and had just finished football practice, she was in her bedroom not communicating with anyone while my parents argued downstairs. She come into my room and started bothering me, which annoyed me because I was busy and with the age difference, we always took our annoyance out on the other, which is what I thought was her intention. Then she holds out her necklace. Bearing in mind my birthday isn't for another three months, I am eagerly curious as to what she was plotting. She tells me that she wants me to have it and look after it for her, though I kept saying no because I knew how much she loved it. I was secretly over the moon because I had always wanted one just like it. She put it around my neck, kissed me, and told me she loved me and that I should get to sleep because I had a big game in the morning. I woke up the next morning to get her because she was driving me to school to meet the team and I found her in the bathtub. She had cut her wrists with our dad's razorblades. I of course got the blame from my parents and then when I was 13, my mom couldn't take it anymore and she killed herself. Overdosed on her antidepressants with a bottle of my dad's whiskey. I had to spend three years with that man, and I hated every second of it, until just before my 16th, he drove off a bridge. Out of pity, I was allowed to stay in the house until I was 18, which gave me enough time to add to my savings and get the hell out of that town. I never looked back after I left." He was grateful at how open she was being, but couldn't help but feel a pain in his chest at how hard her childhood had been.

"JJ I am so sorry for everything that happened to you. You have come so far, I know your sister would be extremely proud of you." She grabbed his hand, squeezing it in thanks. "How about we finish up and get out of here?" She smiled, nodding her head, the two falling into a comfortable silence while finishing up their food.


	6. Clooney

**Wow. I cannot begin to apologise for how MIA I have been over these past few months. I am not well mentally and have been taking the time to look after myself.**

 **I have so many plans for this story and I am going to try and update more regularly now that summer has officially started.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this really fluffy and filler chapter!**

* * *

Once they finished eating, the two headed out to Derek's car. He ran past her, making sure he could open the door for JJ which she was grateful for, sending him a grin, curtsying slightly making him laugh. As they drove home, he couldn't notice how content she looked as she sat staring out the window in thought.

"What are you think about there Jayje?" He wondered, JJ turning to look at him, her smile never fading as she looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

"You." He couldn't control as his mouth spasmed into the biggest smile, JJ taking his outstretched hand. They stayed that way until he pulled up outside JJ's house, hating that he now had to say goodbye to her, even if it was until tomorrow morning. Sensing his hesitation to let go of her hand, she gave it a small squeeze, causing him to look her in the eyes again.

"Would you like to come in for a coffee?" He nodded, the two climbing out of his car. Opening the door to her house, she was instantly greeted with the sight of her two best friends passed out on her couch, groaning slightly. Derek followed her eyeline, not being able to hold in the laugh that erupted out of his mouth at the two.

"I'm so sorry. I completely forgot that they were still here. It seems they have drunk all my wine and collapsed!" She complained, going towards them to wake them up, Derek reaching out to grab her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Leave them. How about we have that coffee at mine?" She smiled at his sincerity, shaking her head.

"I can't ask you to drive me all the way back here when we both have work in the morning." He gulped slightly, stumbling as he spoke.

"How about, I mean, instead of me driving you back, you could, only if you wanted to that is, stay at mine, maybe?" She giggled at how nervous he was, tugging him towards her slightly.

"If this is you trying to get me into your bed Derek Morgan, I have to say, you aren't doing a very good job." He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"No, this is me asking you to come to mine for coffee and stay in my spare bedroom." Her eyes twinkled, JJ nodding, pulling away from him once again.

"Let me grab some things and leave the drunken pair a message then we can leave." He let go of her hand, hovering by the door while he heard her tottering around her bedroom down the hall. He took the time to look around her home, loving how homely and safe it felt. It was a small bungalow, but JJ had worked it well making it spacious but not too detaching. She emerged a few minutes later, giggling to herself as she watched Derek look at the pictures hanging on her wall by the door. He stared longingly of a picture of JJ after graduation, wondering how she had stayed so gorgeous. She cleared her throat, making him jump, spinning around on the spot. She had changed out of her dress into a pair of joggers and a sweatshirt, her hair now handing loosely around her shoulders. She had a suit bag in one hand, a note in the other.

"Ready?" He said, JJ nodding. She stuck the note to the TV and followed Derek out the door, locking up behind herself as he took the bag off her and headed to the car. He placed it carefully on the back seat, opening the door for JJ just as she reached the car.

"Such a gentleman." She mocked, knowing he would probably always do that no matter what. He just pulled his tongue out to her and laughed, running to the other side of the car, jumping in. The drive to Derek's apartment was short, him only living a few blocks away. They climbed the stairs to level 4, Derek reaching the door, grabbing JJ's suit bag off her.

"I'm taking this because you are about to be attacked and I refuse to crease your work clothes." She frowned, suddenly nervous as he opened the door. She felt her heart soar when a beautiful boxer came galloping towards her, the small dog almost knocking her off her feet as he jumped up her legs. She instantly fell to the floor and wrapped the excited dog in her arms, Morgan watching in awe as she bonded with his dog.

"What is his name?" She cooed, rubbing her nose against his.

"This is Clooney." She gasped and repeated his name, Morgan shaking his head with a laugh, heading into the spare bedroom to hand her bag up. He came back out, JJ still in the same position she was when he left.

"Hey Clooney, how about we let JJ sit on the couch with you instead huh?" Clooney immediately lept onto the leather couch in the middle of the room, sitting down and wagging his tail happily, watching JJ as she stood and sat next to him. Once he was sure she was comfy, he moved himself over onto her knee, JJ latching onto him.

"Coffee?" Morgan asked, JJ nodding, though she never looked away from Clooney. Once Morgan was back with two cups of coffee, Clooney was well trained enough to move off JJ, though he relocated to laying down by her feet, his tail still wagging.

"He seems to really like you. He isn't really a people person. Whenever I take him out for walks, he shy's away from people if they want to stroke him." She smiled down at him before taking a sip of her coffee, looking back up at Derek who was watching her.

"I really like dogs. We were never allowed one growing up, but our neighbour used to always let me, and Ros walk her little pug, Shirley, and sometimes, if she was going away, let us stay in her house to look after him for a few days. I have always wanted one of my own but being in education forever and then starting at the BAU, I never saw an opportunity to get one. I always pet every dog I see when walking down the street and the woman next door has the cutest King Charles Spaniel named Clyde. I always say hello to him before going into my house if he is outside and he always greets me if she is taking him for a walk and I am about to leave the house." JJ blushed when she realised she was rambling, but the fact Morgan had sat and listened was comforting. They sat and talked for a while until JJ finally looked at the time, seeing it was closing in on 1.00am and she was due in work at 7.00am.

"Maybe we should head off to bed." She laughed, Morgan nodding, getting up to stretch. He bent down to usher Clooney into his bed, but JJ immediately shot up, blocking him from his dog.

"Can't Clooney sleep with me tonight?" Her lip turned inside out as she gave him the cutest puppy dog look he had ever seen, his heart pounding beneath his chest as he sighed, nodding his head.

"He is going to love you more than me!" He exclaimed, JJ cheering, picking him up with a struggle, heading towards the bedrooms. She looked to Morgan to confirm which room was hers, Morgan laughing as he pointed to the far-left door. She nodded her thanks and headed in, Morgan clearing away the cups and plates from their midnight snacks before turning all the lights off. He popped his head into the bedroom where JJ was cuddled up on the double bed with her eyes closed, Clooney in a ball next to her, already snoring, a smile on his face. She was so beautiful he could hardly believe how lucky he was. With one last longingly look, he closed the door over and headed to bed with the biggest smile on his face and a happily beating heart.


	7. Pancake Airplanes

**I felt guilty for having left you all for so long, so I am giving you all another chapter. I really enjoyed writing this and I am starting to branch everyone's relationships off individually now rather than just focusing on JJ and Morgan (this will play part in later chapters). I hope you all enjoy and I promise to not leaving it as long as I have been doing for another chapter.**

* * *

Penelope felt a pounding against her skull as she sat up, looking around herself in confusion. Everything came to light when she spotted Elle at her feet, still sleeping in the uncomfortable position she had passed out in. She nudged the brunette with her foot, watching with a laugh as she rolled off the side of the sofa, sitting up in shock, looking around as if she were under attack.

"Calm down SSA Greenaway, it's just me." She mocked, Elle throwing a cushion at the giggling blonde, rubbing her head painfully.

"What time is it?" She grumbled, standing up to stretch. Eyeing up the clock on the wall, Penelope groaned, throwing her head back against the sofa.

"Just past 5.00am. We have work in 3 hours." Huffing in unison, Elle went to pick up her jacket when she spotted the note JJ had left the night prior tapped to the TV. Ripping it off, she read over it, a huge grin spreading across her face. Watching her, Penelope rolled her eyes, standing to approach her friend.

"What could you possibly be this happy about?" Shaking her head, Elle passed the note to Penelope, the blonde reading it out-loud.

 _"Penelope and Elle, I invited Derek in for coffee last night and wasn't too impressed to see the pair of you passed out on my sofa. He has invited me around to his so we don't wake you so I am going to be heading into work with him tomorrow (if I can get him awake at 6.00am to get ready.) I know I gave you both a lift to mine so there is money in the kitchen by the microwave for you to both call a cab and get home and to work- I don't think you two should be driving after the amount you drank last night!._

 _PS. You both owe me a re-stock on my wine cabinet. I will see you both in work, JJ xx."_ Openly grinning, Penelope turned to Elle, jumping up and down slightly.

"He took her to his place! He has never done that with a girl!" She cooed, Elle joining her in their silent celebration, the two eager for details.

"Come on, we will call a cab to mine, then yours, then to work. Derek can give us a lift home." Agreeing, they gathered their things and waited for their cab, their hangover long forgotten about.

* * *

JJ quickly shut her alarm off that was blaring around the room, not wanting to bother Derek. She sat up and stretched, looking down happily at Clooney who was still sleeping peacefully in a ball next to her. She slowly climbed out of bed to stretch, laughing slightly at how happy and content she felt. It was strange, waking up in someone else's home, yet she felt safer than in her own. She looked around and spotted her suit bag, grabbing it before tiptoeing into the en-suite for a quick shower. Twenty minutes later she was dressed and looking as professional as the next person, though she was unsure with what to do with her hair. She had forgotten to bring a hair-tie but she wasn't sure if her curls were still suitable enough to leave the house with. Having no other choice but to leave it down until reaching her go-bag in work, she quickly rinsed her mouth and was out the bathroom door. She frowned when she noticed Clooney was no longer sleeping on her bed, going to look around for him when the scent of freshly brewed coffee took over her senses. With a watering mouth, she left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen, surprised to see Derek awake and ready for work feeding Clooney. She watched him for a moment from the kitchen doorway, taking in his every detail. After a few minutes, she cleared her throat, Derek jumping, turning around to see her.

"I wasn't expecting you to be awake." She commented, Derek shrugging, handing her a cup of coffee he had just poured.

"Your alarm isn't very quiet, but it's alright, I was awake before it went off anyway." She frowned, wondering why he was awake so early when on a good day; he is usually late for work.

"What had you awake before the birds?" She joked, Derek rolling his eyes at her, pulling out two plates and a loaf of bread.

"I have been awake most of the night. Did you know that you snore?" The blonde blushed, fixing her hair behind her ear slightly.

"I did not, no. I am sorry if I kept you awake- you should have come and smothered me in my sleep." He laughed, putting two slices of bread into the toaster.

"I'm joking Jayje. You snore, but not loud enough for it to keep me awake. I was just thinking and every time I tried to sleep, something distracted me. I was planning on taking Clooney for a run but when I heard your alarm, I decided to stay and make you breakfast. He opened the oven and pulled out a large plate full of bacon, sausages and eggs, JJ's eyes lighting up.

"I know you have to be in work for 7.00am so I thought we could eat together then go in together." She smiled at how considerate his actions were, only being able to nod as he placed a plate of toast in front of her, passing her a fork and insisting that she dug in. After making small talk over breakfast, Derek quickly ran out with Clooney to make sure he went to the toilet and then insured JJ that he would be ready to leave. JJ cleared up in the kitchen and waited patiently in the living area, looking at how clean Derek's apartment actually was. She would be lying if she didn't say she was surprised; she was expecting beer cans and take-out wrappers to be scattered across the apartment, but in reality it looked like it was a show room. He truly was one-of-a-kind. Once Clooney was settled in his bed, Derek grabbed his keys and ushered JJ out, locking up behind himself. Once they were at work, he was shocked to see Hotch's car in the parking lot, looking at JJ who nodded.

"He sometimes brings Jack in for two hours to get away from Haley. They have been arguing a lot of the past few months. She usually comes to pick him up at 7. before everyone starts coming in. I always run to the cafeteria on level 3 and bring Jack pancakes whenever I see his car here." She commented, Derek surprised that JJ knew such personal details about their boss. He was not the type of person to open up, let alone talk about his marital problems, but then again, JJ was one of those people who you could trust with your life, even if you haven't known her for long. She picked up her usual order of pancakes and headed up to Level 6, Derek still in awe of how quiet it was in the building- he wasn't used to being here this early. Once they reached their floor, JJ saw Derek's hesitation as she headed to Hotch's office, rolling her eyes.

"Jack is just a baby, he isn't going to bite- and neither is Hotch." He smiled slightly, slowly following her up the steps. She knocked on the door, Hotch calling out for her to come in. She smiled happily when she saw the perky baby sitting on the floor between Hotch's legs, who instead of suiting his usual work pants, still had on a pair of joggers.

"Good morning Mr Jack!" JJ exclaimed happily, not caring as she crouched down to greet the laughing baby. Hotch allowed her to pick him up, JJ standing again, bouncing him around his dad's office, gurgling to him. Hotch was surprised to see Morgan in the doorway to his office, knowing he was usually reprimanding him for being late.

"Good morning Morgan." He greeted, raising his eyebrows at him, Morgan smiling slightly.

"Hotch." He ushered him out of his office, JJ not noticing as she continued to talk nonsense to Jack who was laughing hysterically in her arms. The two men stood slightly away from the office, Morgan crossing his arms across his chest slightly, Hotch's stare making him uncomfortable.

"I don't think I have ever seen you here before 8.20am. I don't know whether to reprimand you for having an in-work relationship with JJ or thank her for having a positive effect on you." He joked slightly with sensing how nervous he was making Morgan, but the agent could see the seriousness behind his eyes.

"If you are going to reprimand someone, then take me to Strauss. JJ has worked too hard for this job and I refuse to be the reason she loses it." He was impressed with how Derek immediately went to take the blame, nodding his head slowly.

"I am not going to take either of you to Strauss, as long as I know neither of you will put yourselves in jeopardy or have this relationship effect your work- but I have come to know you very well and I am getting there with JJ, and I don't think we will have a problem. I am very happy for you both." Sighing, Morgan smiled, thanking him.

"She is really good with Jack." He commented, Hotch nodding.

"It's getting a little tense at home, so I bring him here sometimes to get a little of time alone with him. JJ helps a lot with that." He said, though Morgan could tell how uncomfortable he was opening up, but Hotch knew if they were seeing each other, JJ wasn't going to hide it from him.

"I'm sorry you and Haley are having trouble at home. If you ever need a night off, myself and JJ would be happy to watch Jack so you and Haley can talk." Hotch thanked him sincerely, the two sharing a quick moment before heading back into his office, JJ now sitting on the floor feeding Jack pancakes with airplane motions. Instead of watching them however, Hotch was watching Morgan, who seemed to be falling more and more for the blonde on the floor.


	8. Sex details

**I am so sorry with how MIA I have been on all my stories. My summer was ripped away from me when my dad got me a full time summer job at his office and I hardly ever get a second to myself anymore.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this small filler chapter and I will hopefully be updating more over the next few weeks, on all my stories.**

* * *

JJ and Morgan watched as Hotch approached his wife who was in the foyer outside the bullpen. JJ was in the middle of changing Jack, blowing raspberries in his face, the baby thrashing around with laughter.

"I offered our babysitting duties to Hotch. He seemed really beat about how he and Hayley have been lately and I wanted to reassure him slightly. I hope you don't mind." Morgan said, JJ shaking her head with a smile, picking the now clean and clothed baby up, resting him on her hip.

"Of course not Derek! I love Jack and would kill to spend more time with him. Plus, I'd do anything to help their marriage; they have been together since high school and I would hate to see something as stupid as this job tear apart something so beautiful. I mean, look at how they look at each other." Derek agreed, nodding his head. They quickly looked away from the pair as they headed into the bullpen up to Hotch's office, the two fussing over Jack as they walked in. Looking up, Derek smiled, having never met Hayley before.

"Hayley, this is SSA Derek Morgan and of course you know JJ- the blonde who is clearly trying to kidnap our son." He raised an eyebrow at JJ who was inching further into the office with Jack, a smug smile on her face. Hayley and Derek laughed, shaking hands.

"It's nice to meet you Derek. Aaron tells me you two have offered to watch Jack? I hope asking for tonight isn't too short notice." JJ jumped up straight away, shaking her head.

"No of course not, we would love to." Grinning, Hayley shared appreciative looks with the two agents, JJ passing Jack over to her.

"Thank you both so much. We really appreciate it."

"I will follow Hotch home when we finish and pick Jack up. We can have him overnight if you like and then all meet up for breakfast in the morning?" JJ offered, Morgan nodding along, Hotch shaking his head.

"The fact you are taking him tonight on such short notice is enough. We couldn't possibly-"Derek interrupted him, holding out his hand when Jack reached out to him, gurgling.

"Please Hotch, it's the least we can do. This little guy is anything but a burden." He pulled tongues towards Jack, the four laughing when he did the same. He then let go and reached for Hotch, the man grabbing him out of Hayley's arms.

"Dada." He whispered happily, latching onto his nose, Hayley's heart soaring.

"I will help you get him in the car. Thank you both again." He turned to his agents before heading out, Hayley nodding her thanks again.

"I will see you tonight." The two waved goodbye, JJ falling onto Derek's chest thoughtfully, him wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"We are good people." He mocked, JJ laughing, despite the fact he was right.

"Come on, we have paperwork to do." She turned and kissed him lightly on the lips, the two leaving Hotch's office, JJ dropping Derek off at his desk before heading to her own. It was another hour later before JJ was disturbed, her door flying open revealing two very hung-over women.

"He took you to his place?" Elle exclaimed, JJ shushing them, ushering the two inside, Penelope shutting the door behind her as they sat down on the sofa opposite JJ's desk.

"He took you to his place?" Garcia repeated in a quieter tone, JJ rolling her eyes.

"Well considering I had two unconscious women on my sofa, I didn't really feel comfortable inviting him in for coffee in the kitchen." She said slightly annoying, the two blushing.

"We didn't know how long you would be and Elle suggested we watched Armageddon and you know how that film gets to me- I needed wine to comfort me." The blonde complained, JJ laughing slightly, standing so she was leaning against the front of her desk.

"Whatever- but you two owe me replacements." Elle held her hand up, nodding her head.

"We promise, now come on, details please!" Sitting on the edge of the sofa, the two bounced eagerly waiting for the juicy sex details, disappointed however when JJ gave them the complete opposite.

"We sat and talked, and then I went to sleep in his spare room with his dog. There was no making out, any sex just, intimate conversation about everything and anything." Garcia slumped back slightly, expecting more juice than that.

"We rushed here, hungover, for you to tell us, you and the chocolate God, sat and talked?" Nodding, the blonde groaned leaning her head against the back of the sofa. "I can't believe his dog got more action than he did." Elle and JJ laughed, Elle looking back up at JJ.

"How was it, you know, without getting too intimate with each other? Did you two click?"

"Yeah we really did. He woke up early and made us both breakfast and it felt, normal. Like, I could see myself doing it every day for the rest of my life." The two women on the sofa shared a look as JJ stared off dreamingly thinking about Derek, Elle holding her hand up for Garcia to high five.

"We did good Pen; we did so good. Cupids- out." Standing, the two exited the office, JJ laughing in shock at the two as they shut the door behind themselves. She did have to admit though, they did do good.

* * *

The day went by swiftly after that, JJ closing her last case file as Derek popped his head in the door.

"Hotch is packing up if you're ready. If not, I can go ahead and get jack." JJ shook her head standing, grabbing her bag from the floor.

"No I'm all set. I was thinking you could go and pick Clooney up and he could stay at mine with us. Saves us leaving him alone all night." Morgan nodded, following JJ out, the two spotting Hotch by the elevator.

"Thank you both again for tonight. I know you didn't have to offer and it's stealing the night away from you both." JJ shook her head, looking up at Derek with a smile.

"It's our honour Hotch really. We are here whenever you need us. Derek is going to go and get Clooney and some food while I get Jack with you." They all climbed into the elevator, Hotch looking at Derek with a frown.

"Clooney?"

"Oh, my dog. Don't worry, he is house trained and the dopiest dog ever- your son is in safe hands with him. JJ just didn't want to leave him in my apartment alone for the night." Nodding, JJ placed her hand on her heart mockingly.

"I'm only dating him for his dog." The three burst out into fits of laughter, heading out to their cars. JJ groaned out loud, Hotch stopping in his tracks.

"Is everything okay JJ?"

"I came here with Derek this morning because I stayed at his. My SUV is at home. I cannot believe I only just realised." Derek jumped right in, laughing slightly.

"It's not the end of the world Jayje. I will drop Clooney off and come and pick you and Jack up from Hotch's and we can pick something up on the way home. Is she okay riding with you? I won't be more than half an hour."

"Of course. Come on, we will see you in a bit." He smiled, opening the passenger side door for JJ to climb in, the two SUV's speeding off into the night in opposite directions.


	9. Stay with me

**I am so sorry I have been so inactive. I was working none stop and then had a holiday and I just haven't had a second to breathe. I am back at Uni now and will be living at the library so updates will come a lot more swiftly for every story hopefully.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

JJ smiled as she looked around Hotch's SUV. He had a _greatest dad_ sticker in the corner of his windscreen window had blue dice hanging from his rear-view mirror. He saw her inspecting his dice, a smile on her face as she watched them swing from side to side.

"They were a present from Haley's father when we found out we were having a boy. Subtle and quite annoying, but I grew to like them." She laughed, nodding her head, knowing that having them there would take a while to get used to.

"I love the sticker." She smirked, Hotch turning a slight shade of red as he nodded with a laugh.

"A present of Jack when he was born." He joked, JJ's smirk turning into a genuine smile. They truly were the cutest family, even if they did have their ups and downs. She only hoped maybe her and Morgan could be that family someday. She internally blushed, shocked at herself and her thoughts. The two spent the rest of the journey in silence, JJ's eyes lighting up when they pulled up to his home.

"Your house is lovely." She commented, the two jumping out, heading towards the door.

"It isn't as tranquil inside let me tell you that." He mocked, JJ rolling her eyes at him as he opened the door. She was immediately hit with an overwhelming scent, her mouth-watering slightly. It smelt like beef and something else that was probably delicious.

"Aaron is that you?" They heard Haley call, them following the sound and smell to the kitchen were the woman was cooking away with Jack gurgling on her hip. She turned, smiling as she came over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you so much again JJ, we really do appreciate this." She said, JJ holding her arms out to take the young boy who was bouncing happily.

"I told you, it's no trouble at all. I'm going to hang in the living area with jack while I wait for Derek. I rode with him so currently don't have a lift home." Haley nodded and her and Hotch were thrown into conversation over what she was cooking while JJ sat on the floor in the living area, Jack crawling around her. It was no time at all until Morgan was knocking on the door, JJ grabbing all Jack's belongings while Haley greeted him.

"Hey Haley!" He smiled, entering the living room. His heart swelled at the sight of JJ with her back to him, a baby on one hip, multiple baby bags balancing on her other. He only wished it was their baby and not someone else's. He paused in his tracks, shocked by his train of thought. _Woah Derek, take a step back._ Snapping himself back into reality, he helped JJ with the bags, the two heading to the door, followed by the happy couple.

"He has a packet of diapers in one bag with a box of wipes and a change of clothes in case he goes through his PJ's and also his clothes for tomorrow morning. I packed a ready-made sausage casserole that will just need heating up and if he still seems hungry later, there is a small pudding in the side pocket. He doesn't really drink milk anymore but there is a bottle if he wants one. On the rare occasion he does, it's usually in the morning before breakfast." Nodding, the two memorised the details. "Would you shoot me if I thanked you again?" Haley asked, cringing when Derek groaned, everyone laughing.

"Honestly, don't worry about it! We will see you both in the morning for breakfast." They left, waving goodbye as they strapped Jack in and headed to JJ's.

"How about we pick up a pizza and have a movie night?" Derek offered, JJ nodding her head, really liking the sound of pizza. Once they had stopped off at the place around the corner from JJ's and had their pizzas, they pulled up outside her house, Jack clapping as the car came to a stop again.

"Let's get settled before these pizzas get cold." JJ and Derek went to work getting everything ready. While Derek heated up Jack's sausage casserole, he watched as the boy played on the floor, Clooney flopping down next to him making Jack laugh as loud as Derek had heard him. JJ was in their bedroom setting up the pop-up cot Haley had given them, making sure it was securely up and made for him to go straight to sleep before throwing on a large sweatshirt and shorts. Her and Derek traded, him going to get changed while JJ checked on Jack's food and changed his diaper quickly. By the time the food was heated and the pizza was set up, Toy Story was playing quietly in the background as everyone ate happily. Jack was sat in his high chair messily feeding himself while JJ and Derek were sat on her large sofa eating their pizzas.

"I have to say, we are pretty good at this." JJ commented, Derek nodding in agreement. Both their minds flashed back to the previous thoughts they had, the two going quiet as they continued to think. Suddenly Derek blurted out a question, JJ surprisingly not shocked.

"You want kids in the future, right?" She laughed at how terrified her sounded, nodding her head.

"Of course I do. Not yet, but in a few years most definitely." Sighing, he nodded, JJ kissing his cheek before the dove back into their food. Once they were finished and Jack was all cleaned up, they sat back on the sofa with him lying happily next to Clooney who was propping him up. JJ took this moment to check her phone, having not been on it all night. She was surprised to see 6 missed calls off Penelope and 4 off Elle, a list of text messages following from their group chat.

* * *

 ** _Penelope_** _: Where_ _ARE_ _you?!_

 ** _Elle_** _: I'm standing right next to you Pen?_

 ** _Penelope_** _:_ _NOT YOU- JAYJE_ _! We went to your office at 5.30 and you were gone!_

 ** _Elle_** _: Yeah, we looked everywhere for you and couldn't even find Derek! Gideon said you had left with Hotch? Where are you going with Hotch?_

 ** _Penelope_** _: Girl you better answer us. We wanted a lift home, now what are we going to do?_

 ** _Elle_** _: Reid did offer us a lift home…_

 ** _Penelope_** _:_ _I AM NOT, I REPEAT, NOT DRIVING HOME IN THAT DEATH BUCKET THAT REID DRIVES_ _!_

* * *

JJ laughed to herself, Derek turning to look at her with a frown.

"What are you laughing at?" He smirked, JJ pulling her phone away from him, telling him to pull out his own. He frowned when the screen lit up, then his eyes went wide.

"12 missed calls off Garcia, 9 off Elle? 13 text messages? What the hell?"

* * *

 ** _Penelope_** _: Derek Anthony Morgan where are you?_

 ** _Penelope_** _: Oh no, don't you ignore me. I still haven't grilled you on what happened with JJ so where are you?_

 ** _Penelope_** _: Jayje is gone as well so I know you two are together- spill- where are you going and why and how and_ _WHY WITHOUT LETTING ME KNOW FIRST_ _?_

 ** _Penelope_** _: Derek_

 ** _Penelope_** _: Anthony_

 ** _Penelope_** _: Morgan_

 ** _Penelope_** _:_ _ANSWER THE PHONE_

 ** _Penelope_** _: I wanted a lift home. I am hungover and dying and all you and JJ seem to care about is yourselves. Selfish is all I am saying._

 ** _Penelope_** _: You left with Hotch?_ _WHY_ _? What is happening?_

 ** _Penelope_** _: No Derek Reid is offering to give me a lift home in his coffin on wheels please come and save me._

 ** _Penelope_** _: I hate you_

 ** _Penelope_** _: You and Jayje owe me. And apparently Hotch does as well now?_ _BECAUSE YOU LEFT WITH HIM AND NOT ME AND ELLE._

 ** _Elle_** _: Penelope said you're toast when she sees you next!_

* * *

He was loudly laughing next to JJ, Jack joining in, though he had no idea what anyone was laughing in. Next Clooney was howling and suddenly nobody had any idea anymore what they were all laughing at. JJ was now on the floor with Clooney and Jack, tickling him, only making everyone laugh harder. Derek joined them, though Clooney attacked and was slobbering all over him, Derek crying out in disgust. After twenty minutes of laughter and tickle fights, everyone was lying together, panting with a smile on their faces. Half way through the Little Mermaid, Jack and JJ fell asleep next to each other, Derek soaking in the sight with a smile.

"Clooney, I think I love her." He whispered, rubbing his dogs head lovingly before picking Jack up and taking him to bed. Once he was sure he was comfortable wrapped in the blankets JJ had laid out, he set out to clear everything away before moving JJ. Once the kitchen was done and Clooney was sleep in his bed, he locked all the doors and windows and turned everything off. Lifting her up in his arms, he carried her to her bedroom, pulling back the duvet, tucking her in. He turned to head into the spare bedroom down the hall when JJ suddenly grabbed his hand, her eyes still closed.

"Stay with me tonight?" JJ didn't hear anything for a moment, but smiled when she felt the bed shift next to her and Derek was at her side. She immediately cuddled up to him and fell back asleep, Derek placing a tender kiss on her forehead before following in suit; he was asleep the second he closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Okay so this next bit has nothing to do with the story so you can ignore it if you want but while you're at the bottom of the page you can drop me a review :)**

 **ANYWAY**

 **On one of my old accounts I had a story called 2 Months that I left if a permanent hiatus due to the topic hitting very close to home for me. I have recently looked back into the story and would LOVE to re-write it with a similar story line but obviously updated and a lot better. If you could take the time to look the story over and give me your opinion on re-writing it, I would be so grateful. You can find it on GOTTALOVECM (that was the original version).**

 **Much appreciated and I hope you all have an amazing day!**


End file.
